She's the Toad
She's the Toad is episode 16b of Rocko's Modern Life. In this episode on the eve of his huge proposal at work, an overworked Mr. Bighead has a nervous breakdown, so Mrs. Bighead fills his position at Conglom-O. Plot At Conglom-O, Ed is working at his office and Mr. Dupette tells him that he is looking forward for his proposal tomorrow, and if it isn't good, he is fired. He starts screaming and the camera zooms in his mouth right before zooming out to show him in bed with Bev, who tells him to get a grip. Bev tells him that she can turn the business around, which causes Ed to scoff at this since Bev isn't experienced at business. Just then, Bev gets a call from Conglom-O, saying that Ed need to give the reposal tomorrow, or he is fired. So Bev finishes Ed's proposal for him while Ed is in a nervous breakdown. The next day, Bev hands Ed, who is still stiff from last night, his proposal to him. But Ed falls unconscious to the ground, causing his head to shatter in pieces like a vase. So Bev decides to get Heffer and Filburt, who were at Rocko's front door to wait for their friend to wake up, to dress as Ed, making a disguise of him. The disguised friends ride with Bev to Conglom-O and head to the Board Executive room, where they read the proposal to Mr. Dupette and the other employees. When they like the proposal, Heffer and Filburt finally reveal their selves in front of them. Mr. Dupette demands them to tell him where Ed is and Heffer and Filburt tell them that Bev made them do it. Mr. Dupette is then impressed and meets Bev outside to praise her for her written proposal. Bev is then hired to Conglom-O and turns the business around. Back at the Bigheads' house, Heffer and Filburt sneak into the Bigheads' bedroom, where Ed is lying on the bed still in a nervous breakdown. They play as Ed's conscience and Ed's mouth falls off his face. When Heffer and Filburt pop the eyeballs of the disguise, Ed screams, causing the other two to scream as well. Back at Conglom-O, Bev feels depressed of the fact that Ed isn't at work anymore and starts missing him greatly. Soon, the word spreads through the business building and the employees wear hand-made hats of Ed's face as surprise for Bev. She also has an interview with Mr. Dupette, who says that business in Conglom-O has improved greatly since Bev has took Ed's place. He is later devastated when Bev tells him that she is no longer working at the place and that Ed will be back to take her place. Ed and Bev are later seen going on vacation, using the building as a vehicle, leaving the rest of the employees outside. Heffer and Filburt are then seen in their Ed Bighead disguise getting the employees to say "wee wee." Characters Present *Rocko (briefly) *Heffer *Filburt *Ed Bighead *Bev Bighead *Mr. Dupette *Conglom-O Lizards Trivia *Rocko only makes a cameo in this episode, but he does a yawn, when Mr. Bighead wakes up. *At the end of the episode, Mr. Bighead can be seen wearing Rocko's shirt. *Ed repeats Rocko's phrase (garbage day is a very dangerous day) in this episode *Heffer says he died once, referring to his near-death experience in the episode To Heck and Back. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes staring the Bigheads Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Filburt Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes written by Vince Calandra Category:Episodes written by Martin Olson Category:Episodes directed by Mr. Lawrence Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mr. Lawrence Category:Episodes written by Mr. Lawrence Category:Episodes directed by Robert McNally-Scull Category:Episodes storyboarded by Robert McNally-Scull Category:Episodes written by Robert McNally-Scull